In recent years, efforts for decreasing an energy consumption amount are emphasized. In view of such a background, Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) that have a relatively little power consumption are getting attention as a next-generation light source. LEDs are compact, have a little amount of heat generation, and have an excellent responsiveness. Hence, LEDs are widely applied in various optical devices. For example, in recent years, a module that has a right source which is LEDs arranged on a flexible and light transmissive substrate has been proposed.
Lights from LEDs are monochromatic color lights, such as Red (R), Green (G), and Blue (B). Hence, in order to accomplish a white light and an intermediate-color light using a light source that includes LEDs, it is necessary to arrange multiple LEDs that emit different color lights adjacent to each other. However, wiring to the flexible and light transmissive substrate without a reduction of the light transmissivity thereof is difficult.